


A Magic Known as Love

by Kureru_Elric



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kureru_Elric/pseuds/Kureru_Elric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scarf blown by the wind sparks a forbidden relationship between a prince and a man with a secret kept hidden from the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Magic Known as Love

“Repent! Repent!”

It was a loud cry; the entire town yelling for his death. It hurt, but not as bad as the betrayal. It wasn’t fair. What had he done to deserve this treatment?

“Repent! Repent!”

Their voices morphed together, becoming one singular voice. The voice of his mother, and her last words to him. “Don’t let anyone tell you that you deserve any kind of bad treatment. You are who you are. Not what others tell you to be.” And he stood by that for his entire life. So why now? Why now, were their words getting to him?

Why was he going to die because of a woman’s jealousy?

\-----

He was born to a poor mother. He never knew his father, who had walked out on his mother after he was born. His mother was a lovely, kind woman. She was young, only 24 years old, but she loved her son dearly. He had his father’s looks, but his mother’s personality and last name. He was born into the world as Kaito Shion.

At age 6, his mother became ill and died. Left to fend for himself, Kaito made a permanent home in a rather large industrial city up north and got a small job delivering packages so he could earn so money. The townspeople adored him, the cute little blue-haired boy with curious eyes.

And at age 8, Kaito discovered his biggest secret. He could perform magic.

It happened accidentally, when he changed a cucumber into a tomato that was going to be part of his lunch. It ended up being a bunch of peas, when Kaito couldn’t change it back to what it was supposed to be. Since that day, he spent his free time training the magic ability in secret. He knew that if he was caught doing it he would be put on trial for witchcraft. But that would never happen. It couldn’t; he was too careful. 

Now, some years later, Kaito was 19 years old. He couldn’t have asked for a better life. He had a steady job with good pay, nice neighbors, and was fairly good looking too. He considered his magic ability to be very high, what could be called “professional” in a sense. He had gotten a good education and was loved by all. Loved, as he would soon discover, in more ways than one.

\-----

Around this time, the land was still ruled by a very fair and just King and Queen. By law, their firstborn would go on to rule after them, which in this case was their daughter Luka. Still, the King and Queen hoped for a son. Two years before Kaito was born, the Queen gave birth to a little boy, named after his grandfather, he was called Kamui Gakupo.

Gakupo inherited his mother’s long hair, his purple in color, which he kept tied neatly in a ponytail on top of his head, save for a few chinks hanging down in front. He had bright violet eyes to match. And he had the post polite attitude. He was a copy of his mother; the exact opposite of his three-years-older sister.

Growing up as a prince, even if he wasn’t next in line for the throne, meant that Gakupo spent most of his time in boring lessons on math, geography, and Latin. During what little free time he head, he would sit in the palace garden and draw. Gakupo had an excellent memory, and could remember what each and every one of his dreams was about. His favorite was of a blue scarf drifting through the winds and coming to rest in his hands. Then there was a boy, younger than him, who’s face was always dark. He would rewrap the scarf onto the boy’s neck, who would then thank him before disappearing in a flurry of feathers, always navy blue in color. Gakupo always had a feeling that this boy and he were going to meet someday.

Years passed, and now Gakupo was a fine and handsome young man. At 21 years of age, he stood tall and proud, his hair still long and his bangs framing his brow. He liked to take walks around the industrial town the castle was located near and visit with people. That’s how they met.

\-----

“Thank you, Miku. The tea was wonderful, as always.”

The green haired girl smiled brightly at him taking the tea cup out of his hands. Miku was like a little sister to him, although they weren’t related. She was a priest at a small, bur well know and popular, church. He knew she harbored a crush for him, but the feeling wasn’t returned. “Anything for you! It’s nice to have you visit me when the church isn’t open. It gives me something to do.”

“I’m happy to entertain you. It was nice seeing you, but I’m going to get back to my walk now,” he said.

“Of course! Don’t let me keep you. Have fun!”

He waved goodbye to her as he left the church. The town was rather quiet for a Saturday, but that made his walk all the more interesting. He got to see the streets in full and hear the sounds of the town at work. It was lovely, and calming. He hadn’t been this relaxed in a while.

There was someone down the block, however, who was having a hard time. It was a windy day, and Kaito was having trouble keeping his blue scarf on his neck. He had finished up his last delivery of the day and just wanted to go home and get something to eat. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast because his schedule kept him from taking a break. Just when he thought he had it, a strong gust of wind pulled his scarf right off of his neck. He reached out to grab it, but missed as it began to drift down the street. “No!” he exclaimed, running after it.

Gakupo heard someone yell, and looked up to see a scarf floating in his direction. He gasped silently as his dreams from so many years ago came back to him, all at the sight of a blue scarf. Without thinking, he held his arms out, and the scarf floated down into this waiting hands. But, if this was like his dreams, shouldn’t there be a-

“I’m so sorry!”

Case rested.

The blue haired boy ran up to him, his face red with embarrassment, but full of relief. He was panting from running all the way down the street, but that wasn’t what captivated him. Gakupo had never seen a person with eyes so blue. He was beautiful.

“I’m so sorry!” he said again. “It just got away from me.”

“No, it’s alright,” Gakupo said. “It’s very windy today. I understand.” He held out the scarf. “Would you like me to help you tie it securely?”

“Would you? I’d be very grateful.”

Gakupo smiled. He put a hand on the boy’s shoulder and gave him a gentle push, turning him around so his back was facing him. He took the scarf in both hands and lifted it over his head. He instructed the boy to hold it in place as he tied it in a loose knot on the side so that it could easily be undone later. A quick pat to his shoulder let the boy know he was done.

“Thank you!” he said, turning back around.

“You’re very welcome”

“My name’s Kaito, by the way. What’s yours?”

“I’m Gakupo.”

A small look of surprise crossed his face. “As in Prince Gakupo? Wow! It’s an honor to meet you.”

Gakupo smiled warmly at him. “It was nice to meet you too, Kaito.” He then froze and looked upwards. A few wet drops fell onto the pavement, with more falling on top of their heads.

“Rain!” he exclaimed. “With this wind? It’ll be a big storm soon.”

“My house is close by,” Kaito said. “We can go there.”

He nodded. “Thank you.” He followed Kaito down a few streets before coming to a small, cozy little house with a few plants growing along the side. Just as the rain had just begun to fall faster and heavier, the two made it inside Kaito’s home.

“I’ll get a fire started,” Kaito said, taking off his jacket and hanging it up on the coat rack to dry. Gakupo did the same for his coat as Kaito went into an adjoining room. Gakupo soon followed him.

“You have a nice home,” he said. “It’s very inviting.”

“I’ve lived here for 13 years, ever since I was six. It was all I could afford at the time, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” He stood up and sat back down on the couch, gesturing for Gakupo to do the same. 

“Do you have family?” he asked.

“I never knew my father and my mother died just before I began to live here. There are people here who treat me like family, but I don’t have any actual relatives.” He looked over at him. “What about you?”

“It’s my mother, father, and older sister. I see my sister more than I do my parents though.”

“What’s it like?”

“What do you mean?”

“What’s it like to be, you know, a prince?”

Gakupo stared a little bit, before smiling big and chuckling a bit at Kaito, whose face was red. “That’s an odd question.”

“I’m a curious person. I like to learn things.”

“Well, I’m in and out of lessons a lot. Every subject you can think of: math, history, geography, Latin, and so on. Whenever I get some free time I either go on walks or sit outside in the garden and draw.”

Kaito smiled. “I love art. It was one of my favorite subjects in school.”

“You went to school here?”

“Yeah. I took art, music, math, and Latin. I love to sing.”

“Could you show me?”

“Okay.” He stood up and took a few deep breaths.”

“kono karada wa subete tsukuri mono de shika nai kedo

kono kokoro wa semete uta ni sasagete iyō…”

Kaito finished the song. Gakupo began clapping. “You have a nice voice,” he told him.

“Thank you,” Kaito said with a little bow.

Gakupo looked outside a nearby window. “The rain’s let up. I should probably leave, before everyone wonders where I am.”

“Oh, alright.” Kaito escorted him to the door. “You’re welcome to come back and visit anytime. I work most days, but I’m always here in the evening.”

“I’ll be sure to come back sometime. You interest me, Kaito… by the way, what’s your last name?”

“It’s Shion.”

“Well,” he turned and opened the door, “I’ll see you again, Kaito Shion.”

“Goodbye Gakupo. See you later.”

\-----

“You seem happy, little brother.”

Gakupo turned in the chair at his desk and stared at his sister. She was about his height with long pink hair and pretty eyes. “How could you tell?” he asked.

“I just could.” She smirked and walked over to him, sitting down on the edge of the desk. “Sometimes I just know these things. And since I’ve known you for 21 years, I’ve learned to read you. So, what’s got you so happy? It was something from your walk today, wasn’t it?”

Gakupo reached into a drawer on his desk and pulled out a folder. Reaching in, he pulled out a piece of paper. On it was a pencil drawing of a boy with no face, wearing a scarf.

“You still have those?” Luka asked.

“I do. I keep them, partially because I can’t bear to get rid of them, and partially because they bring back good memories. I met this boy today, Luka.”

“Really? That’s great! Who is he?”

“His name is Kaito Shion.”

“Shion…” She thought for a minute. “That name sounds familiar, but I can’t remember where I’ve heard it before.”

“Is it important?” Gakupo asked.

Luka shook her head. “I don’t think so, but I’ll look in the archives just to be sure. But it can wait.” She stood up and ruffled her brother’s hair. “It’s late. Go to bed brother.”

“I will. Goodnight Luka.”

\-----

“Here’s your order, Miss Gumi.”

“Thanks! Wow, it got here so fast!”

“I told you, my deliveries are the fastest around. You have a good day now.”

“I will! Thank you!”

Kaito began his long trek back home. Why did he have so many deliveries this far from home today? It would take at least a half an hour to get home, and by then it would be dark out. Life wasn’t fair sometimes. As he began his walk, he heard the sound of horse’s hooves hitting the ground behind him. When he turned to look, a smile wormed its way onto his face.

“You’re a long way from home. Want a ride?” Gakupo asked, pulling the horse to a halt.

“Yes please!” Kaito said happily. He mounted the horse behind Gakupo and clung to him as the horse began to canter down the road.

“Did you have a lot of deliveries today?” asked Gakupo.

“Yeah, I just finished my last one. What are you doing out here?”

“My sister said I should get outside a bit today.”

“Does she have a lot of control over you?” He smirked.

“Not funny.”

The horse soon stopped in front of Kaito’s house. Kaito leapt off and ran inside, saying something about water, while Gakupo tied the horse to a low post. Kaito came back with a bucket of water for the horse, and soon the two were relaxing in Kaito’s living room.

“So you said your sister pretty much kicked you out. Did she have a reason?”

“She said she was looking for something. That’s all I know.”

“Investigating? Investigating what?”

\-----

‘Curse this room and it’s poor lighting,’ Luka thought, bringing the candle closer to the bindings of the books. She pulled one off the shelf and set it on the table, which was lit by three more candles. She set hers down closest to the book and opened it, flipping through the pages. No one would question why she was down here; she was the Crown Princess, it was he business to know about these people. She flipped through the book, looking for that name she couldn’t get out of her head. Finally locating the only person in the book with that name, she began to read.

“Akaito Shion**: Born XX/XX/XXXX Died XX/XX/XXXX Age 39  
Birthplace: unknown  
Deathplace: Avaritia*** town square  
Causing of Death: burning  
Akaito Shion burned at the cross under the accusation of the Church for being a witch.”

Luka stopped reading. She slammed the book shut and put it back on the shelf. When she was Queen, that would be the first thing to go. It was cruel; there was no such thing as witchcraft, was there? She thought that there wasn’t , but could she be wrong?

She pulled another book down. It was going to be a long night.

\-----

“Um, not to be rude, but don’t you have to go home? It’s getting late.”

Gakupo smiled at him. “I let them know I would be back late. I can stay for a little longer.”

Kaito smiled back, but only for a second, before he frowned. He let out a sigh and stared down at the floor. “Why me?” he asked.

“Pardon?”

“Why me? I’m on the opposite end of the spectrum from you. Your status completely outranks me. So why, out of all people, would you choose to be friends with me?”

“Because,” Gakupo said without hesitation, “you interest me. I’ve never met a person like you before. You intrigue me.”

“I-intrigue?”

“Yes.” Gakupo shifted so that he was looking straight at Kaito. He brought one hand up and gripped his chit, moving his head so they were looking straight onto each other’s eyes. “I’ve always liked your eyes. They’re the most beautiful blue I’ve ever seen.”

“I’ve always liked yours too. I’ve never seen that color in a person’s eyes before now.”

“I like your laugh. It sounds like a million small bells harmonizing to create a beautiful melody.”

“I like your smile. It makes me forget everything and makes me always smile back.”

By now they were only a few inches apart. Gakupo moved the hand on Kaito’s chin to cup the side of his face. Kaito stayed still, feeling Gakupo trace his cheek bone with his thumb. Leaning in and closing the few-inch gap, Gakupo gently pressed his lips to Kaito’s in a soft kiss.

Kaito’s eyes went side for a second, but he soon closed them and relaxed. He’d never kissed anyone before and it was a new experience, but it felt good. Feeling Gakupo’s tongue poking at his lips, he whined and opened his own mouth enough to let the invading muscle in. It poked and prodded his tongue, trying to get it to join in, so he did. When the need for air became too great, they pulled away, but Gakupo kept one hand on Kaito’s arm.

“You do understand, right?” Gakupo asked, tightening his grip. “I’ve fallen for you.”

“You can’t mean that!”

“I do. I swear to you, Kaito, I like you.”

Kaito didn’t say anything at first. He took a few seconds to collect his thoughts, before looking into his friend’s (??) eyes and saying “Okay, I give. I like you too.”

Gakupo smiled. “That makes me happy.” He pulled his new love into his arms and held him there. Nothing could spoil this moment.

…Except for a knock at the door. Kaito giggle at Gakupo’s pout and stood up to go answer it. Gakupo followed, but stayed back.

“Hello!” a cheery female said once the door was open. “I’m collecting donations for the upcoming Church Festival! Would you like to donate?” She held out a basket.

“Hm, sure. Hold on, I’ll be right back.” Gakupo stepped out of his spot to let Kaito through. He heard a surprised exclamation from the woman at the door.

“Oh, Gakupo! It’s you! Why are you here?” she asked.

“Miku! It’s good to see you,” he said. He moved closer to the door so he wouldn’t have to talk so loudly. “Kaito’s my… friend. I came to visit.” Better not tell her that the two of them were in a relationship. Homosexuality wasn’t exactly accepting in this city.

Kaito came back, with a few coins in his palm. “Huh? You two know each other?” he wondered.

“We’re friends. This is Miku, the head priestess at the local church,” Gakupo told him, giving him a look that told him to keep his mouth shut about the being lovers. Kaito nodded.

“Nice to meet you, Miku. Here are some coins.”

“Thank you! Have a good day, you two!” She waved goodbye and walked down the street away from them.

“I should probably leave too. Before anyone comes looking for me,” Gakupo said, reaching for his jacket.

“Oh, okay,” Kaito said, helping him into it by holding his hair back. He couldn’t help but run his fingers through the long violet strands. He kissed him on the mouth for a second and held the door open for him.

“Goodbye, love. I’ll see you soon.”

“Goodbye.”

Neither Kaito nor Gakupo noticed the green eyes staring at them the entire time.

\-----

Please, please, give me a sign! Something, anything that I can use. I love him so much! I just want to be with him, and I can’t if he’s already with someone. Another girl would be bad enough, but another male is just wrong! Give me some sort of sign. Punish the wrongdoers! 

\-----

A knock on his door the next morning tore him away from the spell he was trying to teach himself. He quickly made the book disappear and ran to the door. He so hoped it was Gakupo; Kaito had baked earlier and the cookies were still nice and warm. He opened the door and his smiled faltered a bit when he saw the police officers.

“Good morning sirs,” he said. “What can I do for you?”

“Kaito Shion, we need you to come with us,” one of them said.

“Oh, sure. Just on second, I left a fire going.” He ran back into the house and didn’t notice the two men exchange looks of pity and sadness.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Kaito said. He stepped out of his house and closed the door behind him.

He didn’t know that this would be the last time he saw this house again.

\-----

Gakupo was walking down the street towards Kaito’s house, a red rose hidden in his pocket. For some reason the streets were busy today, with lots of people making their way towards the town square. He saw two friends of his and pulled them aside. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“It’s terrible!” the oldest, Rin, said. She pushed some of her blonde hair out of her eyes. “A man has been accused of witchcraft!”

“But we know he’s innocent!” the youngest brother, Len, said.

“Who is it?”

“That’s what’s so bad! It’s Kaito!”

Gakupo froze. “No… it can’t be. That’s not possible… Who made the accusation?”

The two looked at each other. “We don’t know if we should tell you.”

“Please.”

“…It was Miku.”

Something inside of Gakupo’s heart shattered at their words. He couldn’t… comprehend why Miku, his friend, would do something this drastic to a person she only just met. He took off running towards the square and was met with a sight that took the breath out of his lungs.

Kaito, his love, was tied to a wooden cross in the middle of the square. His usual jacket was gone in favor of a dirty short-sleeved shirt and matching dirty pants that were much too small. His head hung down, trying to avoid eye contact with the roaring crowd. “Repent! Repent!” they screamed. Gakupo couldn’t understand how so many of these people, who probably benefited from Kaito’s deliveries, could turn against him under one woman’s word.

Speaking of…

“Miku!” he called, pushing through the crowd to get closer to where she stood, near the middle. “What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Kaito Shion is to be burned at the cross under the accusation of being a witch.”

“An accusation that you made! You only just me him yesterday!”

“And that was all I needed! I won’t let him taint you anymore than he already has, Gakupo!”

“No,” he said, calmer this time. “He has not tainted me. He is pure. This shouldn’t happen, Miku. Stop this, now.”

“No.” She glared at him. “And you’re wrong. He has tainted you. I saw him kiss you yesterday. For that alone he should be punished.”

Gakupo felt stiff. He gazed up at his love, who’s head had lifted just enough for their eyes to meet. Kaito’s stare was blank, but Gakupo could feel the pain and betrayal coming off of him. A single tear slid down the bluenette’s cheek as he lifted his head to the sky.

\-----

Kaito stared up at the sky, colored a beautiful blue. He barely registered all of the screaming people now; it didn’t matter. He was going to die today, because one woman got jealous of what he had.

Suddenly, two birds flew across his field of vision. Something in his brain suddenly clicked, and his adrenaline shot up as his will to live got stronger. He knew this maneuver was risky, and he wouldn’t be able to return to this city if it worked, but it would be worth it to stay alive. He lowered his head to look at Gakupo again, and the two locked eye contact again. ‘I’m so sorry,’ Kaito mouthed to him, before lowering his head down so his vision was trained on the ground; closing his eyes, he began to murmur the spell.

“To the birds up in the sky  
Give me the wings I need to fly  
To go away from this wretched place  
And disappear without a trace  
With feathery wings as dark as night  
To let me soar to a new height  
So to the many birds up in the sky  
Give me the wings I need to fly!”

He threw his head back as he said the last two lines of the spell louder than the rest. He felt a pleasurable heat rise from within his body, which traveled upwards until it was expelled from his back, just below the shoulder blades. The navy blue wings burst forth from his body as the force of the magic blew the ropes from his arms, waist, and ankles.

The people in the crowd screamed in fright, backing away as he jumped and, with one flap of his wings, ascended into the sky. He looked down as he went up higher, noting particular people’s faces. There was Gumi, who looked shocked, Meiko, who looked betrayed, Rin and Len, who’s expressions he couldn’t read, Miku, who looked fearful, and Gakupo… ‘Oh God,’ he thought upon seeing his love’s face. He looked amazed, hopeful, and his eyes urged Kaito onward. ‘I’ll find you again,’ Gakupo had mouthed to him. ‘So go. Fly away from here.’

Kaito nodded, and, as his tears began to fall freely from his eyes, he flew away.

\-----

Immediately after Kaito disappeared from Gakupo’s view, he ran back to the stables at the castle and began to prepare his horse. He knew that he should be terrified if not disgusted by what he just saw, but he didn’t care. If anything it made his love for Kaito grow more. He unhooked his horse, and as he went to attach some riding packs he heard a voice call his name. He turned and saw his sister in the entrance to the stable. 

“You don’t have to explain to me. I know everything about you and him, and I saw what just happened. I wish you luck.”

“Thank you Luka. It means a lot to me.”

“She waved her hand at him. “I’ll regulate all of this when I become queen. But what matters now is you getting out of here and going after him.”

He nodded, putting the bags on the horse’s back and jumping up after it. He pulled on the reigns to turn it in the right direction. “So… you’re okay with me being-“

“Gay? Yes, I am. That’s not important now. Go.”

He nodded and kicked the horse, causing it to begin to run outside and away from the castle forever.

“Good luck little brother.” Luka went back inside; there was something she had to do.

\-----

After flying for an hour straight, Kaito finally realized how tired he was and decided to land. Spying a few houses below him, he began his descent. He landed just outside of the town, his bare feet landing in the mud. As he walked closer, Kaito noticed that there was no activity in this town. Judging by the fact that nothing seemed to be broken and there was mud everywhere, Kaito assumed that his town was abandoned due to flooding.

He picked out a house that seemed to be in good condition and investigated it. It seemed to have everything he needed. Good.

Feeling the spell on his body beginning to wear off, he ran into a bedroom and stood with his back facing the bed. His wings exploded and all of the feathers fell onto the sheets. Kaito sighed; he felt lighter with that weight off of his back, literally. He would leave the feathers there for now: they would make good pillow stuffing as well as stuffing for comforters and other blankets.

Then he began to wander around the little house. It was surprisingly well stocked for such a little house in a bad location. There was still plenty of food and drink, dishes, running water (which was a plus), and even some clothes. He could probably get used to living here, as long as there was someplace nearby to grow food.

But all of that would have to wait. For now, he needed sleep.

\-----

On his way out of town, Gakupo stopped at Kaito’s house, which thankfully hadn’t been entered or burned down yet, to pick up a few things. He grabbed winter coats and other gear, some food, blankets, money, and Kaito’s favorite scarf. He could tell that Kaito had not been able to return here if he had to leave his favorite article of clothing behind. Of course a hoard of Witch-hunting townspeople could have been chasing him, and that would have changed the game completely. 

…Speaking of, where were they? If they were angry enough they would have stormed the place already. He grabbed some random books off a shelf in Kaito’s room (many of which he couldn’t understand. What language was that, Arabic?), stuffed them in his bag and ran to the door.

Where he was met by a hoard of Witch-hating townspeople, led by Miku, all holding torches or clubs.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

“Gakupo, what were you doing in there?” Miku asked, her eyes flickering from his to the bags and back again. 

“What does it look like Miku? I’m taking a few things with me.” He turned and threw the bags over the back of his horse and securing it with a belt.

“You can’t do that. You saw what happened. The Witch’s house must be destroyed to rid this place of evil.” She glared at him, her eyes trying to burn a hole through him. But he refused to back down.

Gakupo turned back to her and the crowd. “It doesn’t matter to me, Kaito was my friend, and I intend to find him.” He hesitated for a second. “He is my lover. I will follow him wherever he wants to go.”

“How dare you?” Miku screamed. “You’re willing to betray your friends, your family, your city, all for one boy who lied to you? A boy who bewitched you like this!”

“You’re right, I am bewitched. I am bewitched by his kind heart, wonderful personality, and lovely smile. I am bewitched by that laugh of his, by his deep blue eyes, and that amazing body. And he is just as smitten with me.” He directed his attention to the crowd. “I hope you remember me for doing what I believe is right. This is the last time you will ever see me here. I’m glad to have known many of you. I’m proud to have been your prince. Please, be good for my sister when she becomes queen, alright?” Quickly, he mounted his horse and directed her out of the crowd’s way and to the north, the same way Kaito had gone. He didn’t turn back to see a cloud of thick gray smoke rising behind him.

\-----

He had no clue how long he had been riding for. He only stopped a few times, more to give his horse a break rather than him. It had occurred to him after about 20 minutes that he had no idea where Kaito had decided to stop after an also unknown amount of flying. He racked his brain for all of the towns around this area that were within about an hour’s distance from the main city. To the north, there was only one, thankfully, so if Kaito wasn’t there… well, Gakupo would have a lot of riding to do to get to the next one.

Thankfully, he could see the rooftops of the village houses coming into view. Good timing: he was beginning to get sore again. He could see the mud under the horse’s hooves, and remembered that this was the town that had to be abandoned due to floods. This would be the perfect place for Kaito to stop at.

He brought the horse to a halt near the edge of town and hopped off. He took a few steps forward. “Kaito!” he shouted as loud as he could, “Kaito!”

There was nothing for a second, then the door to a small house on his left opened and Kaito ran out, his eyes instantly catching Gakupo’s. He didn’t move for a split second, but then his feet propelled him forward and into Gakupo’s waiting arms. Gakupo picked him up off the ground, one hand under Kaito’s rear and the other around his waist, and spun him around. Kaito’s laugh reached his ears and he laughed too. He brought his blue-haired love down to the ground, but kept his arms firmly planted around his waist. Kaito didn’t seem to mind, his own hands clenching in his jacket and his body pressed against his. Tears were falling down his cheeks, but the smile at graced his face proved how happy he truly was.

“I love you,” Gakupo whispered.

“I love you too,” Kaito whispered back. And he leaned up and placed a soft, loving kiss on Gakupo’s lips. It wasn’t much; a small happy kiss that proved to one another just how much they loved each other. When they parted, they just stood there in each other’s arms, relishing in the other’s warmth.

“I’m sorry,” Kaito muttered silently.

“What for?” asked Gakupo.

Kaito buried his face into Gakupo’s jacket. “I lied to you.”

“No,” Gakupo said, tightening his hold on Kaito’s body for a moment. “You never lied to me. I never asked. None of this is your fault.”

“But I-!”

“No, Kaito. It’s fine. I couldn’t’ possibly think less of you. I love you too much. It doesn’t matter to me if you can use magic or not.” He pulled back a bit to look down at the bluenette. “It was amazing. Astonishing even. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me at first, but I knew that couldn’t possibly be it. It was… jaw dropping.”

“I thought you would hate me,” Kaito whispered. He raised his head to meet Gakupo’s eyes.

“I could never hate you.”

Kaito smiled. Just what he wanted to hear. Their moment was, however, ruined by a gust of wind that caused Kaito to shiver violently. He hadn’t had the chance to change into something warmer to benefit the season.

“Come on. Let’s get you inside,” Gakupo said. He ran back to pull his horse along. He tied her up to the side of the house, removed the packs from her back, and followed Kaito inside. Kaito led him to the bedroom where he dropped the packs at the foot of the bed. Gakupo let out a laugh at the sight of all the feathers. “So they don’t just disappear, huh?”

“Uh, no,” Kaito said with a shaky laugh of his own. “If they weren’t real I wouldn’t have been able to take off let alone fly all the way out here.”

Gakupo noticed the unease in his voice. “I’m sorry, if I’m making you uncomfortable just let me know.”

“Oh, no! It’s okay, really! I just,” he took a deep breath. “I’m not used to being able to talk about it with anyone. You’re the first person to know and, well, it’s going to take me a little while to get used to it.”

“I understand. But, Kaito, what do you mean the only one?”

“Exactly that.” Kaito sat down on the bed, pushing a few feathers aside. “I have never told anyone about my magic before. My own mother didn’t even now, although it’s because she died before my powers developed.”

“Was she also…?” Gakupo asked.

“No, at least, not that I knew of.”

“So maybe your father?”

“I never knew him.”

Gakupo pondered this. “He might be in the records, if he lived in that city. Maybe I could- ah,” he stopped talking. 

Kaito took his hand, pulling him to sit down next to him and then wrapping his arms around Gakupo’s shoulders. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault.”

“No, Kaito, it’s all right. I made my choice quite clear when I left, and my sister is well aware of my, well, preferences. She’ll take over as queen in a few years, and soon everyone will forget about me.” He brushed Kaito’s bangs out of his eyes and placed a kiss to his forehead. “I made my decision and my decision was to be with you.”

Kaito smiled. “I love you too.” He pressed their foreheads together and the two gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes. “So, your sister knew?”

“Oh don’t get me started,” Gakupo said with an exasperated sigh. “She’ll never let me hear the end of it. She always likes to think that she knows everything and this will just prove it.”

Kaito laughed cheerfully. “Someday, when this whole thing blows over, I’d like to meet her.”

“Oh she’ll love you. She’s always wanted another little brother. Said I was okay but more were better.”

“I think I’ll like your sister too,” Kaito said, his fingers massaging the back of Gakupo’s neck. “Hey, Gakupo?”

“Yes?”

“We’re going to be alright, aren’t we?”

Gakupo kissed him. “Yeah, I think we are.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, this has been a long time coming. The process of writing this began about three years ago and I've finally got a finished product I'm happy with. What a way to introduce myself to this cite, huh?
> 
> Inspired by "Witch Hunt" by Suzuki-P and sung by Megurine Luka, Kamui Gakupo, Hatsune Miku, and Kagamine Rin and Len. 
> 
> The song referenced in the work is "A Thousand Year Solo" by Yanagi-P and sung by Kaito.


End file.
